Blood Stained Flower
by Prussian Earl of Black Cross
Summary: Mafia AU. Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's watch dog to the underworld does her dirty work with the help of the Sebastian Michalis, known as the Raven to the underworld. The perfect example of loyalty. But behind closed doors, Ciel searches for the Balanc, a French mafia group who has disgraced the Phantomhive name. Sebastian/Fem!Ciel
1. Downfall of The Phantomhives

Why Hello There! Greetings from your overlord, you peasents! /shot/  
Ahem. As I hinted there will be a fem!Ciel if you didn't catch it. Why? because I really can't write Yaoi... Also, I want to have Ciel be- okay that's a spoiler if I even get that far. Just saying before you start, this is set in pretty modern times, so Sebastian will probobly not be a demon. I'm typing this on an electronic without spell check so I'll apologise now for future shit. Okay, I'll shut up now. Well after the disclaimer I will. Onwards!

Disclaimer: If I could own Kuroshitsuji, there would be nosebleed/yaoi warnings, not to mention, the fluff level would rise.

.•.

A young girl's scream sounded from the warehouse, piercing the cool air of London. It sounded, long and clear before being cut off abruptly. In the warehouse, a young girl, no older than eight, layed sprawled across the floor, surrounded by a ring of masked men. Her blue dress had clearly seen better times, ripped in several places and splattered with drying blood and dirt. Her greenish-gray hair was tangeled and greasy with blood and sweat. Her face glared at the men, daring them to come closer. Her right eye had been gourged out, dried and fresh blood staining her right cheek a dark red. A trail of dried tears went down her left cheek, her eyes dried out. She let out an enraged sob, muffled by the gag.

"Well, well. If isn't the spawn of the unclean Queen's watch dog to the underworld. We're honered by your presence," a cool male voice mocked, from the shadows. A tall figure steped out. Strangley, this figure was cloaked in white a white cape instead of the duller shades of the ring of men. His hair showed an eerily pure white. The girl's eyes widened in reconization, and frantically tried to back away.

"Mi'lord!," One of the men in the ring cried out, clad in gray. "We got her like you wanted! Now about the reward you promised..."

"Silence scrum!," the figure cried. "Now then-" the figure took a step closer. "How does it feel-" he backed the girl into a wall "Does it feel to suffer humiliation-" the figure bent down and grasped her chin "that your family has given the French mafia, Miss Ciel Pantomhive?"

The girl, Ciel, glared and spat into the cloaked person's face. The figure instantly pulled away, wiping his face in disgust. "Think you Phantomhives are so damn hot do you?," the man growled. "This world has no need for impure scrum like you. You should just burn!"

Suddenly, the windows to the warehouse crashed, a spray of bullets breaking them.

"What the hell?!"

"Fuck it all!"

"Let's get 'em!"

"Who sniched?! The bastard?!"

The enraged and voices of the men who survived the first round, filled the air.

A new spray of bullets came, forcing the men to scatter. Strangley enough, the white cloaked man could not be found... The last thing Ciel saw before blacking out was the figure of a boy with piercing red eyes and raven hair coming in her direction...

"Sebastian... Mi...Michalis..." she choked, eyes narrowing in reconization, before the room twisted and everything turned to black...

.•.

Ciel woke to a pounding headache. She blinked sleepily before slowly sitting up, grimancing, and slowly opened her eyes. Well eye. A bandage wraped around her right eye, blocking it. She put her hand over it, while looking around her surroundings. She was in a clean white room, on a small bed with crisp, cream sheets. The air smelled faintly of disinfectaint and medicine. It was just like a...

"You are at the St. Abby's hospital. Malfia owned, naturaly." a male voice said from her right side, conferming her thoughts. Ciel wipped around to the sound of the voice, tensing, before relaxing slightly.

"Sebastian Michalis. Why am I here? What happened? Why is my eye bandaged?" Ciel let out a torrent of rapid and curt questions.

"Why, as a matter of fact, it is quiet a long story," Sebastian stepped into view, a tall boy with raven hair and piercing red eyes. He wore an elegant black suit, compleate with a tie. It made him look mature and proffesional, even though Ciel knew he wasn't past two years older than her.

"Go on. It seams I can't leave anytime soon," Ciel settled herself comfertabley, and looked at him expectantly.

Sebastian sighed. He sat down in a chair next to Ciel's bed. "Well. Then I shall start with the burning of the main Phantomhive estate." Ciel stiffened at this. "You see, after the estate was burned, we searched for sighns of evidence to who it was. We found your parent's bodies." Ciel could feel her mind go numb. She felt her heart thud painfuly against her chest. There was no way they could be dead. "We got an eyewitness report of a man setting the house on fire. We tracked the man down, and made him confess to where the rest of his gang was. He was from a French mafia group called Balanc, meaning white in French. It took us some time to get to your location. We raided the place and got you back," Sebastian finished with a sigh.

A pregnant pause. "...When is their funeral?" Ciel managed in a quiet voice, willing herself not to cry.

"At 5:30 tonight," Sebastian said, head bowed respectfuly. "Ah! That's right!" he said after a pause. He dug around in his coat pocket before taking something out. He gently took Ciel's right hand in his, ignoring Ciel's questioning/creeped out look, and place something on her thumb before releasing her hand. Ciel looked down to see a beautiful blue diamond ring, on an intricate silver band. Her eyes widened in disbelief and reconization.

"T-This is... How...?" her voice trailed off as she gently touched the ring, as if it was some fragile thing that would break with the slightest touch.

"Yes. It is. We recovered it in the ruins of the mansion. It is rightfuly yours. The proof you are the head of the Phantomhive house." Sebastian awncered knowingly, with a slight, sad smile on his face. "Now. We must prepare you for the funeral."

.•.

Rain fell heavily, the perfect weather for a funeral. To the public, it was the tragic funeral of the Earl Phantomhive and his wife, who died in a fire, only their sole heir remaining. The Queen's favorites and owners of the popular Funtom company. A great loss they would say. But those of the shadows would know better. It was the funeral of the underworld's watch dog, the servant of the Queen who did her dirty work. The Phantomhive couple had died because of an assiasian of an enemy mafia group, made to look like an accident. In many ways, this was good for them. Without a guard dog, crimes would roam free. But, for all, the question was, what would Ciel Phantomhive do next?

Ciel stood over her parents graves, alone in the cemetary. She had changed into a black dress that Sebastian had brought, but had no umbrella, so the rain soaked her. It was about 9:00, the funeral hours ago. People had come payed their respects and left, leaving just her. Two polished marble slabs and a cross stood, under a huge oak tree, marked their graves. Countless flowers lay on the graves, adding color to the monochrome world. She gritted her teeth in disgust and furry. Then, the rain stopped. She looked up to see a black umbrella, held by none other than Sebastian. She nodded before turning back. They stood in compatiable silence before Sebastian spoke.

"You know Ciel, you could get revenge for them."

"Hah!," Ciel let out a short laugh. "As much as I'd like to, the will says I will inherit at the age of eighteen. There is nothing I'd love more than to make those sick bastards suffer the humiliation I faced. But I'm pretty dammnably stuck right now."

"I can help you," Sebastian said, casualy. A bolt of lightning flashed, some distance away.

"For what? I don't have anything that would intrest you. Besides, you are only ten while I'm eight. We would die before even starting," Ciel replied dully, refusing to grasp the hope of revenge.

Sebastian tsked, earning a glare from Ciel. "But you forget. I am the prodigy known as the Raven or Devil in the underworld. I also have quiet a bit of influence, and a considerable amount of pawns. Besides, you've known me for two years, ever sense your dad took me in as his aprentince."

Ciel thought it over. It was all true after all. "I do trust you, but I know you well enough to know you never do things that don't help you get a profit." Another bolt of lightning flashed in the distance.

"You're right," Sebastian smiled. "In exgange for my help, I want the rights to a 50% share of the Funtom company, owned by the Phantomhives."

"What?," Ciel asked in disbelief. "And what would you do with that? We're not even teenagers!"

"Well, there's many practical benifits of me getting the shares. It would be something to fall back on if I somehow got an injury, disabling me from going on missions, and as I recall, your father controlled the mafia work while your mother managed the shares. You will have to do both. I'll still use the Funtom name, of corse." Sebastian listed off the advantages without pausing, as if he had prepped himself before. It was hard to believe he was only ten years old.

A silence fell, the only sound rain falling onto the umbrella and tombstones. Yes, this could work to her advantage. After all, geting revenge and humiliating those who discraced the Phantomhive name, was a top priority.

"Then I, Ciel Phantomhive accept!"

.•.

Finaly done! Okay this is my first story on this site, but I'm not about to pull some shit and tell you to easy on me. Flame all you want, it won't really matter. As for the ages, sorry if they seem too young, but hey. Ceil was tramitized young. Plus, Sebastian would be one of those young prodigys if he was human. If it wasn't clear enough, Ciel is 8 and Sebastian's 10. Sorry if this was short. The next chapter will be a time skip as a warning. Remember the updating formula!

Reading=Reviews  
Reviews=Motivation  
Motivation=Updating  
Now, review!


	2. A New Lead

Thank you to all who favorited/alerted. Biggest thanks to DragonFire Princess for reviewing! Here's the second chapter. Move along, nothing else to see. Again, beware of spelling typo shit.

Black Butler wouldn't exist if I owned it because of my lack of motivation to draw proffesional shit. *Like a boss*

.•.

7 years later

"N-No! Please! I'll do anything!" a sleazy looking man in his late thirtys lay, begging at the feet of an elegantly dressed teenager, who wore a black semi-formal clothing, and held a small pistol to the man's head. A girl, wearing a simple outfit of shorts, T-shirt and hoodie watched, amused. Her greenish-gray hair fell into two long poneytails, bangs covering a black eye patch. The man's voice echoed around the dark alley. "P-Please! I'm begging you! I can't die here!" The man on the floor gasped.

"Well, Mr. Jonathan Garnet, you have defiled the Queen's name and are guilty of murdering thirteen victims in the name of the Italian Mafia." The girl smirked down at the man. "Sebastian!" she snapped her fingers. "Dispose of this scrum!"

The teenager smiled. "Yes, Ciel"

A clear shot echoed around cool air in London. In the alley, blood splattered every where, coloring the pavement and building. Jonathan Garnet, hired terrorist of the Italian Madia, slumped dead against the wall.

"Sebastian. Send someone to clean this up. Now let's, go home. I need to finish my homework," Ciel turned around and begain to stride out of the alley as if nothing had happened. "And I thought I told you to call me something else in public. I don't need any rumors to escape to the surface world about our work."

"So you'll be fine if I call you "My Lady" or "dearest Phantomhive?" Sebastian tapped his chin thoughtfuly as Ciel twitched in annoyance. "Or-," he smirked. "My little Robin?" That did it. Ciel wipped around and gave him a withering glare, as she tried to banish unpleasant memorys of a certain blond creeper on the surface world.

"Shut up," she muttered and climed into a sleek black corvet, which was parked just in front of the alley. She slamed the door in Sebastian's face, who just smirked before entering on the driver's side.

.•.

Ciel slumped in her brown plush chair as she frowned at a piece of paper. She slowly spun around her chair, befoe placing the paper on her desk.

"Ciel. It's time for your break," Sebastian entered the room, pushing a silver cart with tea and a cake, with artisticly arranged fruit.

Ciel shot up, eyeing the cake with intrest. "Oh? and what might that be?" she asked.

Sebastian gave his all knowing smirk. "Today's snack is an Orchard fruit cake with pears, plums and blackberries. We also have the Black tea from Austria." He cut a slice and gave it Ciel's eagerly awaiting hands.

"So what might you be troubled on?," Sebastian asked casualy, noticing a rather crumpled sheet of paper.

Ciel's eyes widened guiltily, as she almost choked on the cake. Coughing, she awncered. "N-Nothing! It's perfectly fine!" She hastily grabbed the paper, holding it close.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. He then shot her his infamous evil smile, sending a chill down Ciel's back. "Oh? It doesn't seem so," he said, deathly polite. "Now-" his voice dropped. "Give me that paper, unless you want me to find a cat and bring it to live here." Ciel shuddered. As cute as they were, she was allergic to them. And she most certainly did not fancy having one run free in her mansion. He gave an exasparated sigh and tossed the paper at Sebastian, who caught it with ease.

"Oh?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You still have trouble in math? I'm amazed you can even read this." The paper was, without a dout, a certain Phantomhive's math homework.

"S-Shut up." An embarrased glare.

"Might the young mistress need any assistance?" a smile.

"..." a long silence. "...Fine."

.•.

From behind a door three people eavesdropped...

"This is our chance, yes!" whispered a female voice.

"Alright! We'll show off our skills and do such a good job Sebastian will be amazed! Elizabeth will be so surprised too!" An young male voice said, enthusiasticaly.

"Shush! D'Ya yant us to be caught?!" an older voice quieted the others.

"Oh ho ho ho."

"Let's go!"

.•.

"...So, if 97=x, and a=51*-31, then the awncer should be 374x," Sebastian concluded, adjusting his reading glasses. He was met with a blank stare. A sigh. "You still don't get this formula, do you, Ciel?"

"Uggg..." a groan. "Can't we do this latter?"

"No."

A glare "...I hate you."

A smirk. "I love you too."

It had been an hour sience Sebastian had decided to 'assist' Ciel. (Read: forced Ciel to accept his help.)

"Seeebaaaastiaaaaaaan!," a loud yell sounded from the hall. The door to Ciel's study burst open as three, rather messy, figures, dressed in servant attire, burst in.

"S-Sebastian! We need your help, yes! It's about-," said a pink haired girl with cracked glasses. She nervously picked at the hem of her maid dress.

"You see, we uhhh... have a problem!-" a short, frantic blond cried out. He clentched a straw hat tightly.

"It's about the preparations for Miss Elizabeth!-," this time, a tall brunette spoke. Oddly, his hair was similar to an afro, and smelled quiet burnt. He carried a brownish chef's hat, due to the fact it could not top his afro.

"Silence!," Sebastian glared pointedly at them, sending chills down their backs. "Mey-Rin! Finny! Bard! What is the damage you've done now?"

"W-Well..." Bard trailed off, scratching his burnt afro.

Ciel just watched all of it, amused. At least it got her out of homework.

.•.

The kitchen was a compleate mess. Charred and burnt, was the stove and it looked like a bomb had gone off.

"...Why did you use a blasted FLAME THROWER, of all things, to cook the pig I specificaly set aside to roast?!"

"...Sorry, I thought I'd cook faster..."

.•.

The garden was flooded. The water practicaly was knee deep. To top it off, all the trees looked dead...

"And what happened here?"

"Well... I was going to water everything, but I accidently wrenched the faucet to hard and it wouldn't stop... The water got into the salt store too..."

.•.

The house was looked like a tornado had come through. Broken porclain pieces lay everywhere, many of the decorative statues shattered. Many of the portraits layed torn or tilted.

"...Well?"

"Ah, uh, I thought that Miss Elizabeth would be impressed with the polished statues and pricless paintings..."

Survaying all the done damage, Sebastian almost facepalmed. But he didn't. Why? Because he is Sebastian, one hell of a hitman.

"Hmmm..." Sebastian contemplaited things, before looking at his silver watch. It read 4:30. "Only an hour thirty left..." he muttered. Then a thought occoured.

"Alright!," all the servants snapped to attention. "Bard! Go buy some assorted produce and set up the grill! Finny! Get 5 tons of white beach sand!  
Mey-Rin! Get all the plastc items from the storage! Go!" The servants split rapidly as if their lives dependided on compleating the tasks. Knowing Sebastian, it probobly did. Sebastian just smirked into the clouds of dust before turning to head back in.

.•.

"Cieeel!," an annoyingly high pitched female voice rang out in the mansion.

"Yes, Elizabeth?," Ciel walked down the stairs leading into the main area, followed by Sebastian.

"Ciel!" Ciel was tackled by a pink, blondie blur. After being swung around a couple of times, Ciel managed to escape. Facing her, was a blonde girl, dressed in a frilly pink dress. "Hey, I thought I told you to call me Lizzy!," the girl pouted. "And why couldn't I come earlier?"

"Well..." Ciel trailed off, uncomfertably.

"Miss Elizabeth, if you may, we are having dinner in the garden, so if you may, let us go," Sebastian stepped in, saving Ciel from an awkward moment.

"Ah! Let's go!" cried Elizabeth, exitedly. Ciel looked on, exasperated. She wasn't sure if the blonde's density was a cuse or a blessing.

Sebastian led them along, opening the door to the garden.

"Ah! How beautiful!," cried Elizabeth. Because of the previous flooding, the garden wasn't exactly a garden. Sebastian had removed the dead trees and spread sand across the flooded area, turning it into a beach scene. Of corse, Finny had to move the trees and spread all the sand.

Dinner proceded without a hitch, barbequeing salvaged meat chunks and vetchatables. Elizabeth didn't even force frilly pink items on anyone. But strangley, Sebastia had dissapeared to somewhere... After a while, Elizabeth whent home.

"I trust you got it?,"Ciel asked Sebastian, looking out his study window, at Elizabeth's car going out of sight.

"Of corse, Ciel," Sebastian said with a smirk. He handed a stack of papers to Ciel. "Unfortunatly, I could only get so much without being caught. The Italian mafia does have some good hitmen."

"Hmmm..." Ciel leafed through the papers. Her eyes widdened and she stoped dead, staring a a document. "This is...!"

.•.

Duuun Duuun Duuun... A cliffhanger! Sorry if this got a little of track. Anyway, Review?


	3. To Germany

Sorry this is late... My computer got a virus. Moving on, thanks for all the favorites/follows, and most importaintly, reviews! Like before, spelling shit galore. I bet you can tell I get bad grades in language arts for lack of proper spelling... Warning! Grell-ness ahead!

As you all know, I do not have the rights to Black Butler, sadly.

.•.

"Yes. I found it in the Boss's office. I was only able to get so much, sadly. They must have a huge political on their side, there was much high tech weapons," Sebastian smiled.

"I expect you to gather more details later," Ciel stared at the paper. Paper cliped to it, was a picture of a white haired man, a candied photo. The paper had an impressive list of feats and a bit of history.

"Yes, Ciel."

.•.

A black shadow raced through the streets, slipping quietly into a building, a rather old looking building. A gun pointed at the figure's head, a finger trigger ready.

"State your business," an almost girly voice stated, with a slight valley girl accent. "Why are you here?"

"Here on my contracter's orders," Sebastian remained calm. "Who might you be?"

"No one of importaince. I do believe I will have to kill you," the voice said, with a hint of amusment. "Goodbye." The trigger was pulled.

Sebastian quickly ducked, hitting the gun out of the other's hands and pulled out a gun from within a hidden pocket, forcing the muzzle into the other's chest.

"What?!," the other man was revealed to be a strange looking man with a mane of red hair and glasses with a chain. He wore an unusualy bright, pinstripe red suit, with a red cloak. "I-I think...!"

Sebastian stared.

"That I'm in... in LOVE!" The man ran to a stunned Sebastian, who instinctivley put up a gun, to wich the creeper knocked aside, and glomped him.

"What the hell?!," Sebastian was stunned and currently wearing the best 'OMGWTF?!' face that he could manage. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Call me Grell!," the man pulled away from his glomp and posed like some hero in a cheesy action film. "Or, whatever you want to call me~" Grell inched even closer... Only to see the back of Sebastian walking away.

"Heeeey! wait uuuuup!," Grell ran after Sebastian.

A thought occoured to Sebastian. If the strange guy was going to be so loud, his mission was in danger.

Grell woke up tied in a closet, almost an hour later.

.•.

Sebastian slipped into the office, undetected. The Italian mafia hadn't suspected a thing. How boring, he was always up for a challenge. He picked the lock to a filing cabnet, before sorting through the papers. He smirked, finding what he had been looking for. It was a file on a man called Ash, known as Purist in the underworld. The one who had ordered his men to kill the Phantomhives. Ciel would be pleased.

.•.

"Here you are," Sebastian handed the papers to Ciel. Who nodded, looking at them. She shuffled through them before her eyes landed on a sentence.

"Looks like we have to go to Germany," she smirked, staring at the photo of the murder.

"I'll reserve the tickets at once." Sebastian again, stepped into the shadows. There would finaly be some fun...

.•.

"So. Apparently he's in Berlin," Ciel read over yet papers, sipping on some black tea. Sebastian and Ciel, along with Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny were on their way just now, on the Phantomhive's private jet. Sebastian clearly didn't trust the servants not to create massive damage on the mansion, and Ciel certainly did not want her house to be destroyed, thus servants came along.

"Ahhh~! This is so cool!," an exited Finny pressed his nose to a window.

"It is, yes! Berlin will be so fun!," Mey-Rin ajusted her glasses, smiling.

"I still don't know why Sebastian didn't let me bring my flamethrower..." Bard sulked. 'Oh, I'm pretty sure why,' thought all present.

When they finaly arrived in Berlin, Ciel immedietly went to her suite and flopped on it, intent on getting some sleep."Sebastian, go look for _his _were abouts,' she commanded.

"Yes, Ciel,' Sebastian left the room, briskly, intent on having some fun with the local mafia.

Ciel then, proceeded to fall asleep. Hanging around three hyperactive servants on a plane for 5 hours did require some energy.

.•.

Ciel woke up, after a good full hour of sleep. She sat up sleepily, before becoming wide awake. Something was wrong... the servants couldn't be heard from outside! She bolted out of bed, thrusting open the door. Something hit the back of her head, and it all faded to black...

.•.

Aaaand cut! Don't worry, you'll see some romance in the next chapter... Sorry it's short. Well please reveiw!


End file.
